


How Did We End Up Here?

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oops, Party, Smut, Underage - Freeform, anyway, ashton is twenty, because i'll write it, comment if you want a sequel to the rest of the song, i feel bad because Michael isn't in this at all, inspired by the song end up here, its pretty cute, luke is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in some stranger’s living room, a cliche red solo cup grasped tightly in his hand. He could feel the heavy bass causing the floor to vibrate, making the small amount of unknown alcohol in the cup move slightly. His hand was tightly clasped to the edge of the counter that was in the nearly empty kitchen, since every other person was grinding against another in the living room. Definitely not Luke’s scene.</p><p>For the first couple hours, it actually wasn’t that bad. No one noticed the shy blond boy standing in the corner, avoiding human contact at all costs. Until he showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Here?

You walked in  
Everyone was asking for your name  
You just smiled  
And told them trouble

 

Luke wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in some stranger’s living room, a cliche red solo cup grasped tightly in his hand. He could feel the heavy bass causing the floor to vibrate, making the small amount of unknown alcohol in the cup move slightly. His hand was tightly clasped to the edge of the counter that was in the nearly empty kitchen, since every other person was grinding against another in the living room. Definitely not Luke’s scene.

Luke was more the kind of guy who would rather stay home, reading a book and definitely not partying. It wasn’t even his decision. His best friend, Calum, was the one to force him here, telling him “It’ll be fun, stop being such a bore.” Luke, not being one to argue, followed after Calum, and ending up at a party. A freaking party.

For the first couple hours, it actually wasn’t that bad. No one noticed the shy blond boy standing in the corner, avoiding human contact at all costs. Until he showed up.

Boy, was he gorgeous. Luke had never seen him before (he was sure of it, considering there is no way Luke wouldn’t remember someone who looked like that), but he certainly wasn’t going to forget him. The boy looked to be a at least twenty, leaving Luke to wonder what he was doing at a party hosted by a high school student (Luke thought he might be one of the youngest there at his sixteen, but no one was above eighteen). His arms were pure muscle, and Luke could see how big his chest was and could only guess how defined his stomach must be. The second mystery boy smiled, Luke’s heart melted. Deep dimples caved in at his cheeks, making the whole world seem ten times brighter. 

The boy stepped into the kitchen, a trail of people following behind him. He was obviously popular (though the group was mostly girls, so Luke assumed it was actually just because he was incredibly hot), and seemed to be incredibly confident. He held his head high, a bright smile on his face as he strolled over to the homemade bar the owner of the house had set up on the kitchen island. 

“What’s your name?” one of the girls asked, her heavily makeuped face stretching into a flirty smile as she rested her dainty hand on his muscular arm. He cheekily bent down to whisper something in her ear, which made her let out a high-pitched giggle. “I don’t think trouble is your real name.” The boy only laughed, making Luke’s heart swoon. His laugh could cure cancer, it was so beautiful.

 

My head spins  
I’m pressed against the wall just watching  
You’re every move  
You’re way too cool  
And you’re coming this way  
Coming this way

 

Luke had moved away from the counter, leaning against the corner of the room, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature in front of him, who he still didn’t know the name of. An hour ago, he would rather be anywhere than here, but now, he couldn’t be more thankful Calum had dragged him here. He got to spend an entire night watching the handsome stranger.

What he wasn’t expecting was for said handsome stranger to walk his way. His hands were in his pockets, a large smile on his face as he made his way over. Luke stood in shock, eyes wide and cheeks red as the boy got closer and closer.

 

How did we end up talking, in the first place?  
You said you liked my Cobain shirt  
Now we’re walking  
Back to your place  
You’re telling me how you love that song about  
Living on a prayer  
I’m pretty sure that we’re half way there  
And when I wake up next to you  
I wonder how  
How did we end up here?

 

“I love your shirt, Kurt Cobain is one of my favorites.” Luke took a second to look down at the shirt Calum had forced him into.

“Th-Thanks,” Luke stuttered, crossing his arms over his tiny chest in a way to make himself look even smaller than he already was. Mystery boy chuckled, taking another half a step closer.

“Want to get out of here? This doesn’t seem like it’s really your scene.” Luke’s eyes got even wider (if possible) and he stumbled over his words, nearly falling over (literally).

“U-Um, m-me? With y-you?” Ashton chuckled, and Luke felt suddenly warm as a large hand was placed on his arm.

“Yeah. My name’s Ashton, by the way. Ashton Irwin.” Mystery boy (now Ashton) removed his hand from Luke to extend it in-between them, dimples still deeply indented in his cheeks.

“I-I’m L-Luke.” Luke mentally slapped himself for his inability to speak correctly. Ashton didn’t seem to mind though, he just kept on smiling brightly. 

“Nice to meet you Luke. So, what do ya say? Come back to my place with me?” Deciding not to trust his voice, Luke simply nodded. Calum was probably drunk off his ass anyway. There’s no harm in going home with a complete stranger, right?

 

* * * 

 

Luke wasn’t quite sure how the next thing happened either. One minute, Ashton and him were walking outside, talking about whatever came to mind. Really, it was more Luke listening to Ashton’s continuous stream of words about music (Luke didn’t really listen to music much, so he had no idea what Ashton was talking about ninety percent of the time. Apparently he loved some song about living on a prayer?), but it was nice all the same. Somehow though, as soon as the two had arrived at Ashton’s run-down bachelor pad, Luke had ended up with his back pressed firmly against the door, with Ashton’s strong hands on his small waist and Ashton’s soft lips on his neck.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you if you aren’t ready. I know I’m way older than you, but I’d love to do this with you.” Luke felt his heart flutter at Ashton’s soft words, feeling another kiss be left to his skin.

“I want to do this. Just kiss me.” Luke’s stutter had left him somewhere between leaving the party and arriving at the apartment, so he seemed more confident when he spoke. It was a nice change. 

Ashton smirked and lifted his head to attach his lips to Luke’s. Ashton’s tongue immediately took over, his hips coming to press against Luke’s much smaller ones. Luke’s arms went to wrap around Ashton’s neck, pressing their bodies impossibly closer. “Jump,” Ashton whispered into Luke’s mouth, moving his hands to rest under the curve of Luke’s ass.

Luke let out a small squeal at the movement but jumped nonetheless, wrapping his legs tightly around Ashton’s waist. Ashton began to move, expertly maneuvering the two into his bedroom (Luke tried to ignore the fact he seemed well practiced at that, and instead focused on his strong biceps holding Luke’s body close) before dropping Luke’s small frame onto the bed. Luke giggled as Ashton attempted to wiggle himself out of his jeans, groaning in frustration.

“I can do this,” he pouted, making Luke laugh even harder. When Ashton finally succeeded he climbed in between Luke’s legs, long fingers going down to unbutton Luke’s jeans after both boys threw off their shirts.

Luke pushed away all thoughts telling him to stop, that this was wrong. Ashton was twenty, and Luke was sixteen. Luke had never had sex with a boy before, and Ashton obviously had. They had just met less than an hour ago. But Luke ignored all of this, just pressing his lips to Ashton’s again once they were both bare.

Luke whined when Ashton pulled away, but it quickly turned to a slightly frightened gasp as Ashton pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. Ashton noticed Luke’s scared expression and started to lightly stroke his face in a way to calm him down. “Shh baby, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Luke took a couple slow, deep breaths to calm his heart rate down.

“I want to. Please Ashton, fuck me.” Ashton sucked in a sharp breath, placing a quick kiss to Luke’s lips before pulling away to spread lube on his fingers.

“It’ll be easier if you get on your hands and knees sweetheart.” Luke nodded, still a bit shaky, flipping himself over. He felt Ashton’s large hand rub a couple soothing circles on his ass cheek, and felt soft lips press delicate kisses to the small of his back. Luke soon realized this was meant to be a distraction when he felt the first finger push past his rim.

“Ow, fuck.” Luke winced and instinctively pulled slightly away, but Ashton had his free hand on Luke’s waist, pulling him back.

“Relax Luke, the pain will go away soon, I promise.” Luke nodded, breathing deeply to calm his muscles. Once he was ready, Ashton began to slowly pump the finger.

It didn’t take long for Ashton to get three fingers deep in Luke’s ass, the smaller boy letting out pornographic moans as the fingers thrusted in and out of him. He whined and clenched around nothing when Ashton pulled out, wiping his fingers on the sheet.

“You ready baby?” Ashton asked softly, kissing Luke’s back again as he slid on the condom and prepped his cock.

“Y-Yeah.” Damnit, the stutter was back. Ashton left more pecks to Luke’s skin as he slid himself in slowly. Luke’s breath hitched, still feeling a burning pain in his ass, but not as bad as he expected due to the extensive prepping he was given beforehand. 

Once Ashton started thrusting, Luke lost it. His arms gave out, forcing Luke to clutch onto the pillows for support as Ashton pounded into his ass, letting out gorgeous moans in the process. Luke’s loud noises were muffled by the pillows, but could still be heard as Ashton found his prostate, angling his hips just right to hit it with every thrust. 

“You’re doing so good baby, so good.” Luke moaned loudly again and clenched his hands, needing to hold on to something desperately. Ashton’s hands reached around to take hold of Luke’s leaking cock, pumping it at the same tempo as his thrusts. Luke’s breathing got heavier and his legs started to shake from the intense pleasure he was feeling. “You gonna come for me sweetheart? C’mon, let go Lukey.” Luke couldn’t handle Ashton’s deep voice, coming with a loud scream.

A few thrusts later Ashton came as well, letting go into the condom. He took a few minutes to calm his breathing before pulling out, Luke wincing slightly at the feeling. Ashton tied and threw away the condom as Luke flipped onto his back, hand on his chest and able to feel his incredibly fast heartbeat. 

Ashton pulled the covers over the two boys, letting Luke’s smaller frame cuddle into his side. He kissed the top of Luke’s blond fringe, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. “You did amazing sweetheart.” Luke was too tired to answer, simply leaving a light peck to Ashton’s tan chest before drifting into sleep.


End file.
